Tying the knot
by peechez1001
Summary: This is how I imagine Bella and Edward's wedding.


Tying the knot

Tying the knot

I woke up forgetting what today is. I dreamt sweet dreams of Edward and I in the Meadow. Then I remembered, today I will become a wife. I was happy that I was going to get married, but I missed my best friend. I promised myself that I wouldn't think about Jacob today because today was Edward's day and mine.

I went downstairs and ate a quick bowl of cereal. I took a shower, got dressed, and brushed my teeth. I hopped in my new car and drove to the Cullens' mansion.

Alice was waiting for me on the front porch. She ran to the car and was very excited. There were white and light purple flowers, balloons, and ribbons decorating the front of the house.

"Come inside Bella!" Alice said.

"I'm coming."

I followed her in the house, up the stairs, and into her room. Her vanity had a ton of makeup laid out and my wedding dress was laid out on the bed.

"Put on this slip," said Alice.

I did as she said and sat down in the chair in front of her vanity. She didn't need all of this makeup, but I knew she just bought it all for me.

"Are you nervous?' She asked.

"A little. I want to see Edward," I said.

"You can't see him until you walk down the isle," Alice said

Rosalie walked into the room with a small grin on her face. It made me happy to see that she wasn't frowning because of my decision I had made to become vampire. Rosalie stood next to Alice.

"Hey Bella," Rosalie Said.

"Hi Rosalie," I said

"Don't move until I say you can," Said Alice.

I sat still waiting for her to be done. I was really nervous and excited at the same time. I bet Edward looks amazing like he did when he took me to prom. I wonder where the surprise honeymoon will be. A private island, Alaska, Europe, South America, Sailing on a private boat in the middle of the Pacific Ocean? I hope it isn't too over the top. He knows how much I hate surprises.

"Done! Now look in the mirror!" Alice said with a beautiful grin on her face.

"Thanks Alice I like it a lot!"

The eyeliner was in a straight line, just the right amount of blush. It was perfect. I stood up and began to put on my dress. Rosalie didn't say much. She just stood by Alice like a beautiful statue. Alice began to curl my hair.

"Stay still. We only have a few minutes," Alice said.

"I'll go grab her bouquet," Rosalie said.

"Thank you Alice for doing all of this. You really didn't have to," I said

"No problem. Thank you for letting me do all of this." She said.

Rosalie came back through the door with a bouquet of white and purple flowers in her hand. Alice finished curling my hair. I looked so pretty. The dress was perfect. Rosalie handed me the flowers and my father walked into the room.

"You look beautiful Bella! I made your mom stay outside with Paul," he said.

"You look very handsome," I said.

"We'll see you outside Bella," Alice said.

They walked out the room so they could get ready to walk down the isle as my bridesmaids. Charlie and I stayed in the room for a few seconds.

"You are so grown up," Charlie said. "I can't believe you are already leaving me."

"Don't start getting all soft on me. We have to go now or we will be late," I said

Charlie and I walked down the stairs and stood behind the bridesmaids. I heard a soft and beautiful song begin to play and the bridesmaids began to walk outside. I was so nervous my knees were shaking, but I made them stop so I wouldn't collapse on the isle.

"Are you ready?' Charlie whispered.

"Yes," I said.

We linked arms and walked down the isle. I locked my gaze with Edward's. it was like no one else was there and we were back in the meadow. His eyes were golden and he looked amazing. I could tell he felt the same way about me because of the expression on his face. I didn't realize Charlie had let go of my arm and I was facing Edward until Edward made me turn so we were both facing the priest. I saw my mom from the corner of my eye with her video camera filming the wedding. Emmett and Jasper looked almost as good as Edward did in a tux. I was barely paying any attention to the priest when I heard Edward's beautiful voice and I felt his hand gently grab mine and slide a beautiful ring on my finger.

"I do," Edward said with confidence.

I was handed the ring I had bought for Edward with Alice. I held Edward's hand and slid the ring on his finger. It was a perfect fit. I was happy about that because I had worried ever since I bought the ring that it wouldn't fit and I would look like a total idiot.

"I do," I said.

"You may kiss the bride," said the priest.

I felt Edward's ice, cold lips touch mine and all of the clapping and clicking of cameras was muted out by our happiness.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the priest said.

I couldn't believe it, but I am now Mrs. Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. Edward is now my Husband. Edward's crooked grin that I loved so much was on his face. I smiled too. We walked through the house and into the front yard where I saw a white limo with the words written in purple said, "Just Married." We got in the car.

"I love you," I said.

"I know. I love you too," he said.

He kissed me again. Everyone was in the front yard waving and smiling at us. We waved back.

"So is the honeymoon still being kept a surprise?" I asked.

"Yes," he said.

We stopped by my house to change and then we got back in the limo and headed toward the airport.


End file.
